The Christmas Wish
by Dreamer-girl-akire-86
Summary: The Sliders land on a new world around Christmas time. They meet another Mallory, Who puts them all in danger.


**Authors Note: I am very sorry for such a long delay I know that there is no excuse for not updating sooner. I just want everyone to know that this story never left my mind and never will no matter how long it takes this story WILL get done. I would like to add that a lot of the trouble I had with this story was that when I had written it I hadn't yet seen some key epidsodes (I hadn't realized that I would need them until I had posted it.). I have recently gotten season's 1-4 and have now seen those epidsodes. I also already have most of chapter two done. I actually had more then that but I have to go through it and revise them because as you can see I added a couple people.**

Disclaimer: I don't own sliders. I do however own Kerry and Max.

Season 5 never happened. They found Wade in "Mother and Child" she has a son named Maximilion-5 (half Kromagg) Quinn and Maggie have a son named Thomas-8

The Christmas Wish

**Chapter 1**

Quinn fell through the wormhole hoping for a soft landing but instead landed on a snow-covered rock.

"Daddy are you alright?" Eight year oldThomas asked rushing over to his father.

"Don't worry I'm ok." Quinn said looking around at the others.

Colin went over, helped him up and brushed off some of the snow that was on his back.

"How long are we here for?" Maggie asked glad that her husband wasn't hurt.

"About three weeks," Quinn said looking at the timer.

"Well at least we get to spend Christmas in one place," Remmy said looking at their surroundings.

"Ditto." Wade said. "I hate it when we have to miss stuff like that and it's not good for kids. They need at least the occasional holiday, we all do." She said as she buttoned Maximilion's coat up for him against the cold.

They started walking down a path that looked like it had been used recently. After about hour, Max started rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey buddy would you like me to carry you for a little while?" Colin asked him.

"Thanks Daddy." The five year old said resting his head on his father's shoulder as his eyes slowly shut.

They started walking again stopping only once an hour later for Quinn to do the same for Tommy. After about one more mile and a million complaints from Remmy saying he was cold and hungry, they came to a log cabin.

"Anyone home?" Quinn shouted as he knocked on the door.

"The place looks deserted," Wade said looking through a broken window.

Since it seemed no one was there the gang went in and decided to look the place over.

"I think I saw a cellar door on the side of the house. I'll go see if there's anything down there, Remmy you can check in the house downstairs, kids you guys stay with Uncle Remmy, Wade you upstairs, and Maggie, Colin outside, directly around the house. That way if there's anyone here or even living here we'll find out."

Wade went upstairs and despite a bad odor coming from the other end of the house the first few doors didn't turn up anything. As she came to the fourth door she heard someone crying inside. She opened the door very slowly as not

to scare who ever was behind it.

"Mommy, Daddy?" a young girls voice called out.

Wade pushed the door open all the way and she saw a 10-year-old girl sink back against the wall clutching a pink teddy bear. It seemed that if the child held it any tighter the stuffing would come out. Wade could see that she was

Frightened and it smelled like she had soiled her clothes.

"What's your name?" Wade asked gently, getting a little closer.

"Kerry," she said almost too soft to hear.

"Well Kerry my name is Wade and I came here with some friends of mine. We didn't mean to come in uninvited but it looked like there was no one here. "

They sat talking to together for a little while more and as Kerry started to trust Wade more and more she told how she came to be in a house all alone in the middle of the woods.

"Would you like to come down and meet my friends now?"

"Do you think they'll help me find my parents?"

"Yes of course they will. I think you'll like them their very nice."

"Wade..." Kerry said as Wade was gesturing for her to follow her out the door.

Wade turned around and was about to ask what was wrong when she remembered that Kerry had been up here all alone for three days and had obviously been too scared to even go into the bathroom.

"Ok, how about this, I'll go downstairs and tell my friends about you while you get cleaned up and then you can meet them."

Kerry nodded in agreement and Wade watched her head off to the bathroom still holding her bear.


End file.
